


Sex, Sweat and Liquor

by Shaunarnia



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drunk Sex, Drunken Flirting, F/M, First Meetings, Flirting, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:46:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4243071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaunarnia/pseuds/Shaunarnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your date stood you up, and while you're waiting alone at the bar, someone better comes along, and you just so happen to hit it off with each other pretty well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex, Sweat and Liquor

“C’mon, (Y/N), I’ve gotta close the place up soon.”

The barmaid called over to you, but you responded with a sigh. You’d been waiting at the bar almost all night for your date to show up, and evidently, he didn’t. There wasn’t even a call or a message to explain himself to you either. You whipped your phone out of your bag for what was probably the twentieth time tonight in hopes of there being a ‘Hey, sorry I couldn’t make it’, but things remained the same as they had throughout the night.

“I know, I know! Just give me another half hour. Please, Marie?”

You pouted at her, and there was no way she could refuse you. You’d helped out at the bar when they were understaffed more than a few times, so she owed you at least one, two, maybe ten favours.

“Fine. But not a minute over!”

She scolded you playfully and gave you a smirk as she continued to collect the abandoned glasses up around the bar. You took a glance around the place. Except for Marie, you were the only person left, and it couldn’t have been any more obvious that you’d been stood up. You slipped your phone back into your bag and drummed your fingers along the surface of the bar, not knowing what to do with yourself. You were both hurt and pissed off. For all you knew, this guy really could have been ‘the one’.

“His loss.”

You murmured to yourself as you continued to wait around, swivelling yourself around on the barstool in an attempt to give yourself a slight form of entertainment. There wasn’t much else left to do. You didn’t particularly want to drink alone, you didn’t want to play pool alone, didn’t want to gamble in fear of pissing all your hard earned money away, so you had no other option but to sit there in solitude.

Another fifteen minutes passed and you were still alone. You let out an exasperated sigh and propped your elbow up on the bar to rest your chin in the palm of your hand, checking the time once again. 11:07. Admittedly, the bar was empty relatively early tonight, but it was only because there was a Thirsty Thursdays offer going on just up the road from here. You were about to call it a night, but you heard the door creak open. You span around on the stool at breakneck speed, hoping it would be your date, but it wasn’t. Although, the minute this man locked eyes with you, you practically froze, and so did he.

Needless to say, he was absolutely beautiful, virtually God-like with his chiselled jawline, steely eyes, biceps rippling beneath the capped sleeved shirt covering him and ink completely adorning his right arm. He was fairly built, rather burly in all aspects, and he was rather tall too. Undoubtedly, there was some kind of athletic background behind him, and although you didn’t even know this man’s name and had only laid eyes on him for about twenty seconds, you were already inwardly swooning over him.

“Oh, uh…is this place closed?”

He asked, taking a glance around. Even his voice was enough to melt you. You forgot what words were for a moment, but you eventually cleared your throat and dislodged the words from your oesophagus.

“It’s still open, as far as I know. I had a word with one of the barmaids and she told me they’d give me another half hour. See, I’ve been waiting for someone all night, but obviously, he hasn’t showed up.”

You chuckled indifferently, and he was ambling his way over to you. You were actually surprised that you could form a confident and coherent sentence, and you felt the blush already threatening to creep its way up your neck when he sat beside you. He was even more attractive up close and personal like this.

“I’m sorry about that, doll,” He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet, “Would me buyin’ ya a drink make up for it at all?”

He gave you a half smile, and you couldn’t help but mirror him. Typically, you wouldn’t drink with a man you’d just met, but you were grateful for both the offer and the company. Plus, you were dying to get acquainted with him anyway.

“It’d be rude to turn down such a chivalrous offer,” You giggled softly and extended a hand out to him, “(Y/N).”

He accepted your hand, but instead of shaking it, he gently raised it up to his lips, planting a soft kiss on your knuckles. You couldn’t fight the wide smile twitching at the corners of your mouth, and the blush that graced your cheeks was highly noticeable this time around.

“It’s an honour, (Y/N),” He lowered your hand and gave it a gentle pat before finally releasing it, “Roman.”

You repeated his name over and over in your head. It was definitely something out of the ordinary, and you couldn’t deny the fact that it suited him either. Marie made an appearance from the back room behind the bar, quirking a brow at you when she caught sight of you and your new acquaintance.

“So, you finally decided to show up and stop keeping this poor girl waiting, huh?”

She immediately began to verbally lay into Roman, and he was turning towards you for help. He had no idea what was going on, the rapid eye movement a clear giveaway sign of this.

“No, Marie, this isn’t him,” You interjected with a chuckle before she became harsh with her words, “This is a new…acquaintance of mine. Would you be kind enough to serve this nice gentleman, seeing as he’s kindly offered to buy me a drink?”

You opted for formality, earnestly batting your lashes at the barmaid. The subtle twitch at the corners of her lips didn’t go unnoticed by you, and you were praying that Roman hadn’t caught onto it too. You knew that very look Marie was giving you all too well. It was a ‘Get it, girl!’ stare, but she was simultaneously warning you. You never knew what kind of guys were about nowadays, and it was always nice to know that she’d look out for you.

“Alright, what can I get you, sir?”

She lurched forward on the bar, propping her elbows on the surface as she studied Roman’s face and waited for an answer. His tongue slipped out from his mouth for a couple of seconds and he parted his lips whilst deep in thought. Everything this man was doing became more and more attractive to you as the minutes passed by.

“I’ll just take a beer, please. Aaand,” He drew the word out as he turned towards you and offered you a polite smile, “What would you like?”

“Whiskey. On the rocks, please.”

You beamed proudly as you picked your poison, earning raised brows from Roman. You weren’t quite sure what was so surprising or impressive about a woman being able to handle her liquor, but if it gained you some extra points with him, then you certainly weren’t going to complain about it.

“Don’t look so surprised, sweetie. (Y/N) can really drink, y’know? Hell, she can drink most of the men that even come to this place under the table.”

Marie chimed in, and you could instantly see what she was doing. She was playing wing woman for you, and you’d be sure to thank her for it profusely the next time you saw her, but you weren’t sure that you’d be needing any assistance tonight.

“She can, huh?” Roman smirked at you, even pouting his lips out slightly which left you wondering exactly how they would feel against your own, “Well, baby girl, guess we’re gonna have to see what you’re made of.”

Roman winked at you this time, making both your heart and stomach flutter as he flicked a bill onto the bar. The ‘baby girl’ line had absolutely melted you, but you knew that with a drink or two in your system, any hesitancy would soon dissolve away.

***

“…Anyway, she went straight for my ass, right? And it wasn’t even like, acknowledgement or anythin’ like that, it was just like ‘ _Atta boy_!’”

You giggled hysterically as Roman finished off his story, subconsciously resting his hand on your knee when his own laughter overpowered him. You were both slurring slightly, and evidently, the liquid confidence you two had been drinking nonstop for the past solid hour and a half had you both exchanging the smaller details about yourself, sharing anecdotes and even shamelessly flirting with each other all while Marie watched on. She didn’t care that the bar was still open way past the usual closing time. She was just glad to see you finally content and with some much deserved and wanted male company right beside you.

“Alright, you two, I hate to break things up between you, but I really wanna go home now.”

She clapped her hands and swiped the empty glasses away from you both before they could be knocked onto the tiled floor, and you both reluctantly rose up from your seats, stumbling into each other and gripping hold of each other for some form of leverage. She couldn’t help but stifle a giggle as you wrapped an arm around Roman’s waist in order to stand up, staggering towards the door with him firmly at your side as you cast Marie a brief wave.

“I r-really had fun tonight, Roman.”

You hiccupped slightly when you got outside, fresh air already taking its toll on you. You slipped away from him for a moment and securely planted your hands on his pectoral region, which gave you a moment to admire just how fit this man was.

“Me too, sweet pea.”

He slurred, clasping his hands over yours to lower them to your hips, swaying them in a vertical direction. You beamed widely at him, and even though your eyes were beginning to glaze over, he was still as beautiful as he was the first time you’d laid eyes on him. You stood there hand in hand for what felt like hours. You didn’t want to say goodbye to him. You wanted an excuse for him to stay.

“Will you walk me hoooome?”

You pursed your lips at him and leaned towards him, and he didn’t have to dwell on your request for another moment. It just so happened that he didn’t want to say goodbye either. In fact, if you played the hand you were dealt with, you just might get more than a simple ‘goodbye’. Roman curled an arm around your waist, tripping sideways for a split second, but he managed to regain his balance. He leaned into you and brought his face closer to yours, unknowingly brushing his lips against your ear to send chills throughout your body.

“Show me where you live then, baby. Don’t want you walkin’ home alone at the time of night now, do we?”

He grinned, and you fell into his side and giggled uncontrollably. You lived literally just up the road from the bar, but walking alone whilst completely intoxicated didn’t seem too promising, and you really wanted to try your luck with Roman too. You led the way to your place, taking note that the stumbling you two had been doing since you’d left the bar hadn’t appeared to have eased up at all, and your instinct was that the fresh air was a huge contributing factor in all of this.

After about spending fifteen minutes on what was typically a five minute journey, you made it to your front door, and Roman finally found it in him to let you go. You reached into your keys and swiped them out of your bag, turning the key in your lock with a fair bit of struggle before turning back to him.

“Well…I guess this is goodby-“

Except it wasn’t a goodbye. No, not tonight. Roman interjected with a kiss that oozed want, need, alcohol and lust, backing you against your own front door as he practically shoved his tongue down your throat. Initially, you didn’t respond – possibly due to the alcohol coursing through your system delaying your response – but you soon remembered how to, hooking your keys around your forefinger to ensure you didn’t drop them as your hands found their way to his hips. Even though you’d met a mere few hours ago, the tension between you two could’ve easily been sliced with a knife, and this moment was what all of the small talk and flirtatious remarks had been building up to.

“Come…inside….”

You barely managed, for he refused to stop kissing you. He skilfully slammed his palm down on the door handle, somehow steadying you at the same time even whilst still completely hammered, which was a valiant effort in your eyes. He backed you through your front door and managed to kick it shut behind him somehow, finally breaking apart from you for air.

“Y’know, I can’t understand why some jerk would ever stand up a beautiful girl like you.”

His speech was barely coherent, but he meant every word. Very much like yourself, as soon as Roman has locked eyes with you in that bar, he wanted you, no matter if it was in a sexual manner or not. He at least wanted – no, _needed_ \- to kiss you just once, but the way things were playing out, you two just might be going all the way tonight. You weren’t the type to sleep with someone you’d met on the same night, but Roman was an exception, and you wouldn’t mind another night with him if this one played out in your favour.

“About that ‘jerk’,” You murmured against his lips, “You never would’ve met me if he’d showed up.”

You dumped your shoes and bag at the foot of the stairs, coaxing Roman to follow you up to your bedroom while trying not to trip and land face down on any of the steps. You were done with waiting around, and it was about time you both got your fix of what you’d really been wanting. You dragged Roman into your bedroom and fused your lips with his once more, already making work of feebly attempting to unbuckle his belt as you involuntarily swayed to and fro from the influence of the liquor in your system while he swiped his tongue along your lower lip to deepen the kiss with ease, granting him the pleasure of exploring.

“Guess we gotta thank him for that then, huh?”

He asked with a smirk when he withdrew his lips from yours, using the time you were finally separated from each other wisely enough to sloppily hoist his shirt over his head, revealing a rather impressive, broad physique and a beautiful chest piece conjoining his sleeve tattoo. Your eyes coasted over his body, absentmindedly licking your lips as you shrugged yourself out of your button down blouse you had luckily worn tonight, not a single care in the world for any buttons you may or may not have ripped off the shirt as you shoddily rid yourself of the garment before falling back into Roman’s arms, planting hot, open-mouthed kisses over the ink covering his chest as he laid you down on the bed.

“I wanted you as soon as I saw you.”

You openly admitted, all sighs of initial timid behaviour now untraceable as he dropped his jeans to the floor. Just by taking a glance at the pavilion making itself known in his briefs, you instinctively knew you were going to be impressed by what the fabric was concealing. You slid yourself out of your pants, then unclasped your bra – mainly to save Roman’s shaky hands the struggle, even though you couldn’t exactly remove the garment with ease yourself – which finally brought you to your panties. They were already wet, and you’d intentionally left them for Roman to remove purely for him to take the hint that you were ready for him. You stretched over to your bedside table, taking out a condom and passing it to him before proceeding to tug his boxers down, exposing his length, and your jaw almost dropped. You were impressed to say the least, just like you knew you would be.

“Take these off of me.”

You almost commanded, angling your hips up for him, and he hooked his fingers under the waistband of your panties. Even the brief contact of his fingers against your flesh sent the area ablaze with want.

“Baby girl, you’re beautiful.”

He husked and tossed the garment to the side, tearing the foil open with his teeth, knowing that the alcohol was going to deny him the original request of using his bare hands. He slid the rubber onto his length and lined himself up at your entrance, but first, Roman took a moment to release his hair from the bun at the back of his head, allowing his black mane to drape over his shoulders. You couldn’t do anything else except stare at him. Now he was even more God-like than you’d originally thought.

“So are you.”

You almost whispered back, letting out a moan as he slowly slipped inside you and gave you a moment to adjust to his size. Once you felt ready, you clamped your legs around him and bucked your hips, which signalled him to start grinding his hips against yours. You firmly gripped onto his shoulders, already beginning to call out his name and various strings of curses.

“Oh go-od, **_Roman_** …”

You gasped as the speed and power of his thrusts grew, hitting you in just the right spot every time to urge you closer to your climax. Admittedly, this whole encounter was sloppy considering that neither of you were completely sober, but that took absolutely no satisfaction away from it whatsoever. Roman was already beginning to twitch and pulse inside you through the latex barrier, and your nails sank into his shoulders as you arched your back and cried in ecstasy when that familiar fire in your abdomen was making itself known.

“ ** _Fuuuck_** , I’m gonna come.”

He moaned heavily, and the urgency and desperation for release that was detectable in his voice was enough to send you spiralling into your own climax, shattering beneath him as you saw stars, even galaxies. Roman’s body fell limp and he eventually mustered the energy to pull out of you and collapse onto the sheets, discarding of the used condom in the trash can conveniently near your bed before dozing off alongside you.

You certainly weren’t going to regret waking up next to the Samoan when the morning came along, even if you were both going to have to deal with two raging hangovers and a room filled with the scent of sex, sweat and liquor.


End file.
